Let's Go To The Beach
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Just a short Rileystreet smut that I got inspired to do just now out of bordem and sexual frustration, Enjoy xx


"You got everything?" I asked Chord as I slipped on my right flip flop.

He picked up the beach bag, consisting of towels, sunscreen, a volleyball, and a few other miscellanious items, and nodded, smiling excitedly. He was always up for a day that the beach, and I was always up for treating him to one.

"Let's go!" He chanted as he raced to the car in nothing but swim trunks and flip flops. I just laughed at him and followed, hopping into the passenger seat. He carefully placed the bag in the trunk of the Jeep and climbed into the driver's side. He slid the key in the ignition and we were on your way.

We didn't live far from the beach — Only about fifiteen minutes — but I decided to make the most of the short ride. I was flipping through the local radio stations where we heard "Summer Nights" come on. I looked up at him and grinned, he did the same. I turned up the radio, blasting it out the windows, and we both sang like teenage girls. We did the same for almost every song we both knew until we arrived at the beach.

Chord quickly parked as I hopped out of the car, shutting the car door behind me. He opened the trunk and grabbed the beach bag with one hand, and intertwined my fingers with his in the other. We walked up to the beach together to see that there was abosolutely no one in sight.

"Why's no one here?" I asked as I continued walking.

"It's Wednesday morning, I think everyone's a bit busy…" He replied, making me giggle.

"Well let's go! We have a beach to ourselves! I screamed, dashing towards the water. Chord followed soon behind, leaving the bag in the dry part of the sand. He came up behind me in the water and scooped me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he held me closely. I cupped his face in my hands gently as I looked into his peircing green eyes.

"Chord," I said, loud enough so he could hear me over the waves.

"Yeah?" And I swiftly pulled him in and kissed him passionately. He bit my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly allowed him. He slipped his warm tongue into my mouth, exploring it smoothly. I moved my hands to his neck and toyed with his hair, turning him on. He pulled away from the kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"We need to do this… I'm gonna' burst." He whispered in my ear, and I knew exactly what he meant.

He kept me in his arms as he walked up to the dry sand and laid me down.

"Take it off…" Chord commanded, turning me on as well. Chord was never too assertive, but when he was it was so hot. So I obeyed and removed the top of my one piece, exposing my breasts. He shook his head in disbelief as he looked down at me, biting his lip to hold in some of his language. I reached my hand up and stroked his bulge through his trunks gently, teasing him a bit. He tilted his head back a bit, letting out a brief moan before getting down on the sand with me. He kissed me roughly but passionately, massaging my breasts gently. I ran my fingers through his hair again, causing him to moan into the kiss.

Eventually, he was kissing his way down my jawline, softly sucking on places he knew I loved.

"Oh my God…" He whispered as he made his way down my chest. He gently kissed each nipple, and then sucked on them. That drove me mad and I tilted my head back and enjoyed.

"Mmm…" I let out as he smiled up at you, biting down on one of my nipples. He made his way down my stomach, leaving little kisses all down it. He stopped at the top of the rest of my one piece that covered my lower half, looking up at me and asking for permission. I gladly granted him access, in which he literally ripped them off of my body. I kept my legs together, nervous of what he would think. I had never had sex with him before, so I was a bit hesitant. He pried my legs open and admired my folds.

"Why are you so shy? You're beautiful…" My temperature rised as he began to eat me out, swirling his tongue in every direction, on and around my clit. He began lapping at your clit like a kitten, then sucking on it hard, making you moan loudly. Without warning, he slipped two fingers inside of me, making my legs seem like jelly.

"FUCK!" I screamed, not caring if anyone heard.

Just before I was going to cum, he stopped all together. He slid his trunks down just passed his length, letting it spring out and smack him in the abs. It was much bigger than I had imagined, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad gently massaged the head before positioning himself at my opening.

"It's big, Chord…" He smirked proudly, gripping onto my thighs. "… And I don't know if it'll fit…" He shook his head and smiled.

"Leave that to me, Amber…" and he quickly shoved his whole length inside of me, making me scream loudly.

"OH GOD, CHORDDDD!" He began slowly sliding himself in and out of me, trying to not hurt me too bad.

"Just get it over with…" I said as he picked up the pace, causing unbareable pain for a moment before it was the nicest sensation I had ever felt.

"YES!" I screamed as he let my name mixed with curse words escape his lips. I was so tight, I came within minutes, riding out my vision-blurring orgasm with moans and heavy breathing.

"Hold on…" He said as he exploded inside of me, feeling my whole body become warm with cum.

He laid in the sand next to me, wrapping his arm around me as I snuggled close to him. His still-hard member poking at my thigh a bit, but I didn't care. He kissed my temple gently as he whispered,

"I think I love you, Amber…" I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I know I love you, Chord." I added giving one last kiss before we watched the sun set.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
